Just Say My Wing's Look Pretty
by XatLenore
Summary: While everypony else Scootaloo knew left town to find their destinies in other places, Scootaloo's life went downhill. Unable to find love or bits any other way, she turns to prostitution.


"This is the place" Scootaloo said in a monotone but raspy voice.

It was night time; all was dimmed under Princess Luna's beautiful moon. The clubhouse was hardly visible, but Scootaloo walked to the clubhouse so many times she could do it backwards and blindfolded. She walked towards it, moving the bushes aside as the other set of hoofs followed her.

Scootaloo walked up the steps, past a pile of garbage that was left there. Three capes, a Scooter with broken handle bars, piles of apple cores, a few paint brushes and a few broken pencils. She never gave any of them a glance. Finally she got inside the clubhouse and turned to the colt that was following her. He was younger than the rest of them.

"Over here is fine," she said as she walked over to the pile of sleeping bags she used as her bed. The young cold lid on his back and Scootaloo climbed on top of him.

"20 bits, that'll get you 10 minutes. But there's one rule," she spread her tiny wings out, "you need to say my wings look pretty" The little colt nodded. He looked somewhat scared while Scootaloo looked almost robotic she was so emotionless from this being maybe the 20th time she has done this. Scootaloo slowly lowered her head to begin.

~*The Next Morning*~

Scootaloo woke up under a pile of rags and sleeping bags. She raised her head up and twitched her ear. Eyes half closed and mouth feeling mucky, she walked outside to get a drink. The 20 bits in her home made saddle bag. She flapped her wings multiple times to see if she could fly yet. Nope, nothing. Her facial expression never changed. She calmly walked into town, over the bridge and to the nearest cafe. She sat her flank down on a chair while a earth pony waitress quickly trotted over to serve her.

"What would you like miss?" asked the earth pony as politely as she could

"Just some uh...Apple Cider" she replied.

The earth pony nodded and trotted towards the cafe to tell the chefs. Scootaloo had her head lowered down, staring at her hoofs. Her ears pricked up when she heard hoofs walk towards her. She looked up to see a stallion sit across from her. He leaned in and whispered "are you uh...Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo flicked her ear again, eyes half closed and expressionless. "Rainbow Dash," she corrected him, "just call me Rainbow Dash..."

The stallion cleared his throat and leaned in closer so she could hear him whisper easier, "W-well then Rainbow Dash I was—" Scootaloo interrupted, "Rainbow Dash...fastest flyer in all of equestrian..."

Scootaloo was just talking to herself now. The stallion felt more awkward than before. He shifted in his seat and looked back at Scootaloo.

"Yes well uh...R-Rainbow Dash um...What do you charge?" He asked. Scootaloo took an awkwardly long time to reply.

"...depends what you want..." She replied finally.

Scootaloo was only 16 and the stallion looked to be about 27. Scootaloo felt indifferent either way. She didn't feel much anymore. She never felt happiness, or joy. But she also never felt sadness or heart ache. But she could feel love. In a way by doing what she's been doing, she was getting love for once.

The waitress walked out with a tray. She placed it down in front of Scootaloo, who didn't thank her. The stallion quickly looked away, as if that'd make the waitress not notice him. She did a small smile at the stallion either way. Once the waitress left the stallion placed 40 bits on the table.

"What can this get me?" asked the stallion

"...2 bits is one minute of oral. 10 bits is one minute of vaginal and 50 bits for doing anything weird..." Scootaloo said in a normal volume, not whispering or anything. She lifted her drink and took a sip. The cider was bubbly and tickled her nose.

"Wh-what about um...y'know uh...a-anal?" he asked. The stallion clearly never did this before, which reminded her of the colt from the other night. She checked over his body, she was small and petit while he was a full grown stallion. She knew that would hurt a lot and probably rip her up. But she calmly replied, "That 100 bits" she said calmly.

The stallion bit his lip and reached into his saddle bag and pulled out 50 more bits, "Th-this is all I have..." Scootaloo took it and put it in her saddle bag. She stood up and said calmly, "alright come with me then..."


End file.
